


A New Paradise

by JazzGirl123



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for Another Story, Spoilers for Secret Route, Spoilers for Seven Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzGirl123/pseuds/JazzGirl123
Summary: You had promised not to leave him, and you wouldn't go back on your word. He deserved a far better ending to his story.





	A New Paradise

V was a wonderful man, and you were grateful for him rescuing you from that poisonous cult. He was charming, he was sweet…

…..but he wasn’t who you longed for.

You hated that cult, hated how Rika filled him with lies, made him so dependent on her. Maybe they had known each other for a long time, maybe she was his savior, but he deserved so much better.

You didn’t want to go back, but you couldn’t leave him there either. You had promised him you wouldn’t leave, and you wouldn’t break that promise.

You gently brushed back V’s hair as he slept, no doubt exhausted from fighting the drugs in his system. If the drugs were this bad for a grown man’s first time, you didn’t want to think about how bad it must have been for Ray, who you suspected had been taking it often since he was younger. A boy even.

As you sat beside V, Seven and Vanderwood typing away in the corner of the cabin, you pulled up the messenger app and went into the contacts.

_ YOU: Ray….I’m sorry I left. I really didn’t want to leave you. In fact, I wish you were with me now.  _

_ YOU: But I can’t go back, Ray. I don’t like what that place is doing to people….to you.  You nearly killed V. I don’t want to believe you’re the kind of person to hurt others. But that’s what that place is teaching you.  _

_ YOU: …. _

_ YOU: That’s what Rika is teaching you. _

_ YOU:  I know you believe in that place, your Paradise, and in Rika, your Savior.  You’ve trusted them for a long time, and I know you and I have only known each other for a few days, but I’m asking you to trust me too. _

_ YOU: Please….let me save you. I don’t want you to suffer anymore.  _

_ YOU: Will you let me come get you? _

_ YOU: …. _

_ YOU: If not, can I at least see you one more time? Please? _

_ YOU: Please don’t let this be our end, Ray.  _

A sigh left your lips as you pressed send on the final message, and you looked back at V, touching his cheek. He, too, deserved better.

Your phone buzzed and you nearly dropped it in your hurry to read the message.

_ RAY:  37.3465° N, 126.93450° E _

Coordinates.

.

Leaving was too easy. 

You just told Seven you needed some air and, so occupied with his task of beating this other hacker, he told you to stay close. You didn’t even think to try and take his car, just got in Vanderwood’s, which was easy since the keys were still inside. 

Not very smart for a secret agent or whatever those two worked as, but it worked for you so you didn’t dwell on it for long.

You plugged the coordinates into your phone and took off before anyone could realize what you were doing.

The journey was long, and you didn’t even know if you were going in the right direction. You had been brought to the Mint Eye blindfolded, and you were too focused on V in the car during your escape to really look at your surroundings. 

So really, you were putting all you trust in Ray. You trusted he still cared for you and wouldn’t lead you to some horrible trap. It was honestly a big gamble on your part.

But it paid off as you came to a large building deep in the mountains, a giant mint eye glaring down on your being your only sign that you were in the right place.

_ YOU: Ray, I’m outside the building. _

_ RAY: It’s just me. You can come inside. Keep going straight until you find the closed door you left through. _

Oh. So he was in  _ that  _ room.

Instinct guided you mostly, and you focused on finding Ray instead of on why the building was suddenly without all its worshippers.

It took you a few minutes but you finally found him, typing away on a computer at a pace that put Seven’s to shame.

“Ray….?”

His typing came to a stop and he swiveled in his chair to look at you. There were dark circles under his eyes, and his clothes were all rumpled as if he hadn’t changed out of them in a while. 

He looked exhausted, miserable, but still….when your name left his lips, god, he sounded so relieved, so  _ happy _ .

Tears filled your eyes as you surged forward and took him your arms. He nearly collapsed against you, burying his face in your shoulder, gripping your forearms tight enough to leave bruises, afraid you’d leave him again.

“Ray, I’m so sorry I left,” you murmured. “I was so confused. You lied to me - and, and I know you had your reasons, but you also hurt someone, Ray. I had to help him, take him away. I just wish you could have come too.”

“I wish you had  _ stayed _ ,” he whispered. “I didn’t want to hurt  _ you _ . I missed you.”

“I did too,” you assured. “That’s why I came back, to come get you.” You slowly pulled away and gazed into his eyes. “Will you come with me?”

He carefully moved his hands down your arms, meeting your hands and intertwining your fingers. He trembled slightly and you could see the reluctance in his stance. 

“I….I have to stay,” he said softly. “My Savior gave me a mission to do and I have to stay here to finish it.”

“Then I’ll stay until you finish,” you declared.  That was all he wanted, right? For you to stay with him? “I’ll stay with you.”

To your surprise, his eyes went big and he cried, “No!”

Ray squeezed your hands, seemingly conflicted as he glanced between you and the computer screens.

“You….you can’t stay,” he finally said, his voice thick with emotion.  “The mission….it won’t….you won’t….”

“Ray, what is your mission?” You asked, dread filling you. He squeezed his eyes shut. “Why did everyone but you leave?”

“My Savior….” He swallowed hard. “She wants to get rid of this version of Mint Eye and - and start anew. So she gave me the mission to distract that redhead while everyone else left the building. Then I would destroy….this place….”

“With you in it,” you finished, horrified. “Ray, no, you can’t.”

Tears cascaded down your face even as the dread inside you turned to pure rage.

How  _ dare  _ she?  **How. Dare. She.**

Wasn’t it bad enough she had already emotionally manipulated everyone in the RFA? She took advantage of V’s unconditional love for her. She lied to Jumin and Zen and Seven. She tried to make Jaehee feel sympathetic to her. Until she needed him, she completely ignored Yoosung’s unwavering support.

Yes, V had been wrong to fake her death and lie to everyone.

But she was the one who chose to stay away, to build a foundation based on beliefs she knew her friends would never agree to, and then blamed her bad childhood for everything around her falling apart.

And now she was asking Ray, the one person who was more devoted to her than V and Yoosung combined, to sacrifice his life for her while she went off and did who knows what.

Was that how you rewarded people who cared about you? By throwing them away as if they meant nothing to you?

“Ray,” you said, gently cupping his face. “I know you’re angry at V and the RFA, and I know you trust Rika with everything you have. But you can  _ not _ give up your life for her. I don’t know everything about you, but I  _ do  _ know you deserve to live and be happy.”

You brushed your fingertips against Ray’s lips, and he inhaled sharply. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes, and you had a feeling your words had a bigger impact on him than you anticipated.

“I don’t want to be your Savior, where you rely on me for everything and I give you false promises,” you continued. “I won’t make you  _ not  _ hate V or the RFA, or force you to do anything you don’t want to do. But I  _ will  _ ask you one thing, and that’s to come with me.”

“I….you want….me to go with you?” Ray repeated, his voice soft and unsure. 

“Yes,” you said clearly. “I know we’ve only known each other for a few days, but I know you, Ray. No, I don’t know everything. I don’t know why you hate V or the RFA or especially Seven. I don’t know the ‘other’ you very well. But I do know that gentle, kind person that gives me flowers and takes me on walks in a garden. I know that he doesn’t want to really hurt anyone, I know he cares so much about other people.”

You delicately stroked his cheek before you wiped away your own tears.

“I know he deserves so much better than what Rika is asking of him,” you finished. “Please, Ray, come with me.”

“Are you going to make me join the RFA?” He asked quietly, meeting your eyes. 

“No, but trick or not, I am a member too,” you answered. “I promised to take part in that organization, just like I promised not to leave you. I won’t make you join, but I won’t abandon them either. I don’t want to abandon anyone.”

Ray swallowed and nodded slowly.

“Okay,” he said hoarsely.  “I’ll….I’ll go with you.”

You smiled, a wave of relief washing over you, and you immediately took him in your arms. He shook as he pulled you close, sighing as if he too was relieved. But he moved away far too soon and rushed to the computer, typing something desperately.

“I can’t stop the bomb from going off,” he admitted. “But I can give us enough time to get out since I don’t have to distract that redhead anymore.”

Ray pressed one last key before he stood and reached for your hand, pulling you out of the room as quickly as he could. As you followed him, you intertwined your fingers and gently squeezed his hand. 

It was a little terrifying, having no idea what would come next for you two, but you knew you would never regret coming to get him.

Together, you two would find the right path to go down.

**_______**

**Epilogue**

**_______**

Four months had passed since you had rescued Saeran.

It had been a difficult transition, filled with hardships and shocking revelations. But you stuck with your promise of staying by him.

No, he didn’t immediately open up to the RFA, and he downright refused to be near V and Seven. But after some time, and a little convincing from you, he did agree to at least listen.

Seven, or rather Saeyoung, tried his best to apologize to his brother but didn’t ask for forgiveness. Saeran refused still to be alone with him, and only agreed to ‘brotherly outings’ when you went too. 

And because he was no longer solely influenced by Rika, he was more willing to help V with his treatment to the drug, speeding up the RFA founder’s recovery. 

After that, it had been a lot of self-recovery. He opened up about his past to you, how he came to know of Rika and V, and the ‘other’ him. 

When he first responded to being called Saeran without flinching, you knew he was on the right path. His other self slowly slinked back to the shadows, or rather the barrier between Saeran and Ray became thinner.

He was still very much the gentle and kind Ray you had first met, but he had his bouts of anger and unforgiveness that you knew he associated with Saeran. 

“Does it bother you?” He asked you one day as the two of you laid in bed, moonlight streaming into your room through the translucent curtains.

“Does what bother you?” You asked softly, though you already knew what he was asking. You ran a hand through his hair, and he pressed his cheek into your shoulder. 

“That…. _ that guy  _ still comes around?” He murmured. “He doesn’t take over anymore….but I’m scared one day he’ll decide he wants this life that I have.”

You shifted so you could see his face better and you cupped his cheek, smiling kindly at him.

“Ray, Saeran….you are one in the same. And even if you aren’t, if you see yourself as someone different from him, it doesn’t matter to me. I’m in love with you, from your gentle kind side to your angry, relentless side,” you replied. “When I came to get you, I decided that I would be with you, through your good and bad days. I won’t leave you unless you want me to.”

He trembled in your embrace, and you simply held him in your arms.

“I love you,” he said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to your cheek. “Thank you….for rescuing me, for not leaving me.”

You smiled, closing your eyes as you snuggled against him.

“Thank you for giving me the chance to, Ray.”

Not every day would be perfect, but you knew no one could ever make you feel as happy and at peace as the man beside you. When you were with him, you felt like everything was perfect, and nothing could shake you.

A brand new paradise to find bliss in.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing for Mystic Messenger, so I hope it turned out alright. 
> 
> I really do love Ray/Saeran and I was honestly devastated by what Rika had planned for him in Another Story. Even when I was playing Seven's route, I wasn't satisified. I wanted to be with Saeran, not Saeyoung!! So when Another Story came out, I thought I could play on his route and get him a good ending. But alas, only V's route was there. Hopefully a Ray/Saeran route comes out though, since we get purple hearts during Another Story.
> 
> Ray just really, really deserved better. 
> 
> I also hope my characterization was alright. I would appreciate feedback on anything you might have liked/disliked! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
